More Than Meets The Eye
by GohanRules
Summary: It's Demyx's turn to train with Axel, but he can't defend himself. How is he supposed to even survive if he hasn't even learned his element yet? This can't end well. P.S. This is my first story so reviews would be greatly appreciated.


"Okay Dem, you ready to get your butt whooped?" shouted Axel from across the training area. His cocky voice could be heard echoing down the blank halls of The World That Never Was.

"Uh…not really?" Demyx replied shakily from his position in the room, several yards away from Axel. Today was Tuesday, which meant it was his turn to spar with Axel. It wasn't fair! How do they expect the newest member of the Organization to put up a fight against _him? _

_'I haven't even learned what my element is! How am I supposed to survive this?'_

"Too bad! Here it comes!" exclaimed number VIII. Demyx just barely jumped out of the way of the flaming chakram hurled at him, but not without a rip from his left sleeve.

"Umph! What the hell Axel? You could have warned me!" yelled the Melodious Nocturne as he stood up from the ground gripping over the tear of his jacket. 

"Aw don't be such a baby Dem. Here I'll throw this one softer for you," said axel as he once again threw his signature weapon with slightly less force at the already panting blond. This time Demyx was mildly ready and ducked out of the way as the fiery wheel passed over his head and returned to his opponent's hand. He closed his eyes and raised his right arm high over his head. He concentrated hard and within seconds a large blue sitar appeared in his hands.

"Wow you managed to summon your weapon in less than ten minutes this time! It's a shame you can't use it for anything other than blocking," Axel teased confidently. Demyx pouted and stuck his tongue out annoyingly at the redhead.

"That's not very nice. I've been practicing a lot," Demyx whined as he prepared himself for Axel's next move. The pyromaniac hurled wave after wave of deadly flaming attacks targeted at Demyx's overly gelled Mohawk. Demyx managed to block most of the hits by holding his instrument-like "weapon" in front of his lithe body. He could feel his stamina draining with every strike to the sitar. The cheerful blond clenched his teeth and closed his eyes in terror of his future, but the blows seemed to stop.

_'Did it stop? Am I going to live?' _thoughtDemyx as he fearfullypeeked an eye open to see what would happen. There in front of him he saw Axel smirking twirling both weapons in hand.

"What's wrong Dem? Don't worry I'll stop if you want me too," he said through the toothy smirk.

"Really?" Demyx replied excitedly as he dismissed his sitar.

"…no…" Axel replied back smirking with an impossibly bigger smirk that reminded Demyx of the Cheshire cat from Wonderland. The pyro suddenly leaped high into the air and summoned a torrent of flames around his body. Demyx watched in awe as the pyro was engulfed completely by the blaze.

"Wow," whispered Demyx as he was distracted entirely by the stunning show of power. His amazement was cut short as he noticed the Axel sized, burning ball of flames coming towards him at a rapid speed. Demyx nervously crouched down on the floor and put both arms over his head as he yelled frantically.

As the inferno was just about to make contact, a sudden barrage of large bubbles dropped down from above Demyx and collided with Axel's burning body. Demyx shot both eyes open as he felt soothing moisture slide down his neck instead of the painful heat he expected. There not five feet in front of him he saw a drenched Axel lying on the floor spread eagle.

_'Huh? Where'd the water come from?"_ pondered Demyx, entirely forgetting the annoyed redhead in front of him. Axel sat himself up and spit out water from his mouth as he violently started coughing. The sound was enough to bring Demyx back from his reverie and help Axel to his feet.

"Axel, what the hell happened?" questioned the clueless Nocturne.

"Unbelievable! You just stopped one of my strongest attacks and you don't even know how you did it let alone what happened?" Axel shot back angrily.

"I w-what?" Demyx dumbly said as he tried to figure out what was happening. Axel smirked and lightly punched Demyx on the arm.

"Let's just say that you got your element. And you're a lot stronger than you think," Axel explained as he gave the blond a cocky wink. A light blush tainted Demyx's cheeks as he quickly turned away from the pyro. Axel raised an eyebrow in question at the newly discovered water user.

"Is something wrong Dem?" Axel concernedly asked. Demyx turned to him and opened his mouth to answer but found himself suddenly falling into unconsciousness. Axel instantly caught the blond's body before it dropped to the floor. He was surprised by how light Demyx was. Axel hoisted him up bridal style and made his way out of the training area. A genuine smile found itself on Axel's face as he kept a steady pace.

_'Maybe there's more to you than I thought Dem' _thought Axel.


End file.
